Once a Spy, Now a Thief
by softball5
Summary: When Cammie runs away she meets Kat the thief and Cammie needs to stay low and off the cirle's radar, so what better way to stay low than become what she never thought she'd be; a thief but what happens when they decide their next job is robbing her home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter's books.**

**Please R/R!:)**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV<p>

The first thing I knew when I ran away from the Gallagher Academy was that I was going to need a cover. Somewhere to stay, someone to know so I didn't have to be my Chameleon self all the time, because after so many days of staying in hotels and constantly hiding, I was going to run out of money, so I had to pick pocket someone, and keep pick pocketing people unless I found another way to live without getting found. And that's just what I did.

I had been "on the run" for a week now but I hadn't exactly been running the whole time. The second day after I had left the academy I had pick pocketed 10 people, gotten 7 ID's, $500 cash, and hacked 5 databases on my free time when I got bored on my laptop in a café. Not too bad. But while I was out getting money; in other words; pick pocketing, I had noticed one of the people was different from all the others. No, not appearance, no, not age, and definitely not size. It was just simply the way she walked and for some reason, she looked familiar. She had confidence and was very quiet and sly in all her movements.

I sat down on a bench, put my sunglasses on so she couldn't see me watching her, and just watched her every move. She pick pocketed a total of 20 people, with great technique I might add, and very quick movements, stole 3 hot dogs from a hot dog stand, not very impressive, she was just hungry not trying to get any money or anything, but the hot dog owner guy was very protective of his hot dogs. I laughed out loud then put back on my poker face. She stole 4 cell phones, planted a tracking device in it, and returned it to each of their pockets in a total of 10 seconds. Then hacked into more databases while bored sitting in the café, just like me. Okay, so she was good. I stood up getting ready to walk away as she passed me silently and accidentally bumped into me, or at least at the moment I thought it was on accident.

"Sorry, excuse me." she said quickly apologized. I just quickly said 'its fine' and walked away as I put my had in my pocket to grab some cash from my pocket to get a hot dog from the stand, because unlike her, I pay for my hot dogs, except, my hand grabbed onto nothing but air. I checked my other pocket in panic but I found nothing. I have no money, but that's not right because I just stole $500. My eyes widened as I realized I had just been pick pocketed, by that same girl I had been watching, and I didn't think twice about it. I knew what I had to do, I had to figure out who she was, get my money back, and see if I could help her out because she obviously had a purpose for stealing all that money and I needed a cover and somewhere to stay, so I walked slowly as I tailed her quietly to wherever she was headed, little did I know, she was no spy, her name was Kat and she was a highly professional thief.

I watched her walk into a big mansion and close the door behind her without looking back. Here goes nothing I thought. I walked up to the house and picked the lock(easily I might add) and walked into the house quietly. I didn't want to be shy and beg for my money back, I wanted to walk in there with a who cares attitude and 'I prance into houses all the time full of good, I don't know what they are yet, so I'm just gonna call them spies, and announce that I want my money back.' That's the attitude I had to have or else they wouldn't be impressed, and I desperately needed to impress them.

"Hey, I'd like my money back if you don't mind." I said impatiently putting up my act with an attitude. All eyes were up and looking at me with surprised faces. I took a minute to take in my surroundings, and when I say a minute, I mean exactly 5.2 seconds; a tall, cute boy about my age leaned against the wall casually beside the short girl I saw on the streets who looked about my age too, and as I looked around, I noticed everyone looked about my age. A really pretty girl a little older than me, I guessed, stood beside a boy squinting and typing quickly across his computer as if he was the only one who hadn't noticed a random girl was in the room. And 2 boys, they looked like brothers, sat across the room obviously thinking hard as they attached all sorts of wires on a huge explosive device; some sort of bomb.

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" asked the tall boy who was now standing up and staring at me.

"Umm, I happen to be here because someone," I said giving a big glare the short girl's way, "decided to try and pick pocket me, and I'd like my money and ID back."

"You pick pocketed her, made it noticeable, and let her trail you here?" he asked angrily but then quickly softened his voice as her face dropped and he felt bad about yelling at her. They're definitely either best friends or a couple, so, don't mess with the guy, I made a mental note to myself. But who said I wanted to? I have Zach back at home, oh, Zach. I almost forgot about him. But it's no time for letting my guard down and getting emotional, I had to get some information out of them.

"No!" she yelled back but quickly softened her voice too, "I didn't notice her trailing me or know that she realized I pick pocketed her, so, she must be good, because I wasn't off my game today." she admitted.

"Who are you?" The tall girl asked finally joining the conversation.

"Does it really matter? And who says I should have to tell you? You're the ones who stole my money so I say you should do the talking first." I said trying to act confident. They glanced at each other as if talking in code just by the look in their eyes I could tell they were saying 'might as well, what's the worst that could happen?'

"Ok, fine. We are highly trained con artists." he said smiling.

"You want to explain that in English please?" I said grinning back.

"We, we perform cons and steal things-" he said slowly and he didn't have to go any further. I realized what they were and just who I was dealing with as I gasped silently and my eyes widened, and why she had looked familiar in the streets earlier. These were the enemies of people like me; just as talented, but different ways of doing things. No, definitely not our biggest enemy like the circle is, but they're the reason spies like me exist; to fight off them. To find them, catch them, and arrest them. They were the reason we had a job; they steal, we catch them in the act.

They were thieves; criminals. And how did I recognize her, you might wonder? Well since spies like us are sometimes assigned in CIA operations for our CovertOps class, we sometimes go to the scene, and a scene I happen to remember quite well was at a museum where a fire had been started and kids were found "stuck inside." But I knew these kids for who they really were; this was the crew that robbed the Henley.

Believe me, it's quite hard to convince trained spies that someplace was robbed, when nothing was found missing. You can't lose something you never knew you had, right? So that's why, when I watched these innocent looking kids walk away from the museum during my CovertOps class a year ago, not interrogated or questioned, I knew they had to be good. I couldn't tell them who I really was, or they were erase my memory, kick me out, or possibly kill me and make it look like an accident, so I decided to not tell them anything at all and just play it cool like I wasn't standing beside my enemies.

"Oh yeah," I shrugged as if it was a given and I was unimpressed, "you're the one's that robbed the Henley."

"How do you know about that?" they all looked at me alarmed.

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked, and they just shrugged as if they agreed with me.

"So, you gonna tell us who you are?" One of the boys that was working on the bomb asked.

"Nahhh, figured you don't have to know. But I do want to be a part of this." I said motioning to the crew.

They started laughing as if I was a child and they had to explain everything slowly to me.

"No one just waltzes into our house, not only doesn't tell us her name, but also leaves out the part of who she is, and gets to be trusted and a part of our crew, even for a short amount of time, even for one job." said Hale with a laugh, but I didn't find it funny. I needed this badly, I didn't care I was going to be helping and working with my enemies because I had far worse enemies than them; the Circle. I needed a cover and a way to stay low for awhile and being in the thief business is just that, so that's why I said this next.

"Then let me show you what I got." I said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? Please review if you like it, hate it, suggestions, or if you think I should update because I have an idea of what's next and hope to add many more chapters, tell me what you think!:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Heist Society!**

**Pleaseeee R/R!:)**

* * *

><p>The good thing about being a spy is you know all the parts to everything. Like there is no, I'm just good at hacking computers, no, you have to be able do at least do the basics in everything. You can have a main thing you're good at such as bombs and explosives, but you gotta be good at everything else too. So that's why when they gave me a "tryout" full of an obstacle course where I had to defuse a bomb, army crawl, hack a database, and plan a quick Covert Operation, and do all this in 30 seconds, it was no challenge for me.<p>

After I finished I got a good look at their impressed faces and tried to memorize it, because a thief impressed doesn't last long, they just keep challenging you.

"Ok, fine, you're in for now. But you get to be in a job, you'll have a small part, but we see how you do, and then we decide if you get to stay for another one, guessing you want to be staying here?" Hale asked.

And I nodded quickly, okay, follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. He led me out of the room, up a few staircases, down about a million and one hallways, until he finally said this one should do and opened the door. It was a really nice room with a bed, couch, walk-in closet and full of beautiful paintings on the wall, that I'm guessing were all stolen and extremely famous.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, and he returned with a grin as he started to walk out the door.

"You were really good out there, during the tryout." he said and I guessed he didn't give out compliments for just anything.

"Thank you." I said as he walked out the door and just as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and, after 30 minutes of getting lost and trying to find my way around, I finally found the stairs and walked down them to find everyone in the almost exact same position as yesterday, except today they weren't as surprised to see me standing there.

"Good morning!" The short girl said, "I guess you kind of need to know all of our names." she laughed.

"This," she pointed to the boy typing on his laptop yet again, "is Simon. He's our technical nerd here." she laughed again as he glared at her then she pointed to the tall girl, "this, is my cousin, Gabrielle, she's good at, distracting," then she pointed to the two boys, "this is Angus and Hamish our explosives nerds," and they smiled as if proud of the name, "I am Katerina but don't even think about calling me that, call me Kat," she said seriously and everyone nodded as if they'd been there, done that, then she pointed at the tall boy who always happened to be standing next to her, "and this is Hale, the guy who happened to be home the night I tried to steal his Monet." she laughed.

"Alright, got it. So," I said motioning to the map on the table, "what's this?"

"Um, that would be a map," Kat said sarcastically. I could already tell I was gonna like this girl.

"Thank you Sergeant Sarcasm." I said laughing.

"Wow, never heard that one before." she laughed with me, "ok, so this is the map to the Buckingham Palace, but that's all you need to know for now, we go by a need to know basis." That sounds just like someone I knew would say, Zach, and pretty much every spy, or, every good spy, because it's true, you might not like it, but in life it's always best to go on a need to know basis, because you never realize this until you know, that you wished you didn't. And then I smiled for the first time it wasn't fake because I just realized that maybe spies and thieves weren't so different after all.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, wait, did she just say THE Buckingham Palace? I didn't get my composure back soon enough before she said,

"What? Scared? Never pulled a job like this before?" She taunted. You have no idea, I thought.

"Looks like you joined at the right time, you get to be in on one of our biggest jobs yet-" Hale started to smile then paused, "we don't even know your name, do we?"

I laughed, "You never asked," then I smiled, this was the only thing I wasn't going to lie to them about, I couldn't afford to tell them anything but my name, "it's Cammie, but they call me Chameleon."

"And why would that be?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know, maybe I hide a lot, but it makes me extremely good at what I do." I said.

"And who is 'they'? You said 'they' call you that, who is it?" Simon spoke up.

"I'm sorry," I said excited for their words to backfire on them, but I was pretty sure spies starting saying this saying first, but getting in a fight over that would be a whole different story; spies vs. thieves, but right now, I had to figure out a way to get them to work together, not apart, "but I go by a need to know basis, and you definitely don't need to know." I grinned.

It had been a week since I "became a thief" and we had been planning the job the whole time, and I gotta admit, a WHOLE lot more work went into being a thief than being a spy, or at least in planning. When I was at a scene where a mansion or a museum had been robbed, I never thought of how much skills and hours of planning it would take to avoid those security cameras, fool those guards, distract those directors, and escape with item in your hand without any suspicion along the way. I mean, I didn't think they just winged it, but dang, this was hardcore. One wrong move, one second off, everything is ruined, and you're done for.

The good thing was, was that I had all the skill, and a little bit more. I was at the top on the all around skills like explosives, electronics, and disguises, but the part they made up for in all around skill, was they had at least one person good at each thing, and they had complete and full knowledge of every con in the book, and dang, there was a lot. I knew operations like how to escape or how to tail someone, but I didn't know a thing about stealing anything.

So that's why when they starting blurting out "ideas," I guess that's what they were, but they sounded a bit like "pigs in a blanket" and "Alice in Wonderland?" I just gave them the dumbfound look like 'you no speak English?' Then they understood, I had the talent, they didn't know how I had it, but I did, but I didn't know cons, at all.

So when one of them would shout out a con, Kat or Hale would turn to me and explain the whole thing, and they were each complex operations in themselves, yet they knew all of them by names like Pigs in a Blanket. I had memorized at least 30 cons just by listening to each of their ideas and getting the explanation for it, but none of them would work for this situation, until they finally found one.

Now don't ask me what it was, because I have no idea what kind of animal or movie title they called it, I just knew the operation and my part in it, which, was quite simple compared to theirs, I guess because they had to see if first I could do it, and second if they could trust me. And believe me, I could definitely do it, it's pretty tough to mess up simply breaking down the elevator on the 2nd floor and disabling all the cameras on each room they needed access to.

I listened as they reviewed the plan over and over again until I pretty much had the map and all their positions and jobs embedding into my mind, which I guess wasn't a bad thing. Afterwards, I walked upstairs to my room and laid down in my bed thinking about everything. I felt bad, because the bad thing was, I didn't feel bad about stealing something, and I didn't feel like I was betraying "my kind," the only thing I felt right them, was butterflies. Yes, I'll admit it, the great Chameleon was nervous. And everyone who know me, the Gallagher Girl, is never, ever, nervous. Not even when she's face to face with the circle. So what was it about this that had me nervous? I guess it was the simple fact that it's dangerous.

They were the bad guys. This was the first time that my fear wasn't death, but jail. It's not just a failed mission, it's jail time. The worst thing that could happen to me as a spy would be getting back from a failed mission and feeling disappointment, but here, it was getting arrested. I was on the bad side this time, and I was scared, because I've never experienced handcuffs being put on my hands, only putting them on others. The Chameleon was scared.

As I woke up the next morning and put on my disguise I tried to hide my nervousness and put on my attitude of bring it, I got this. I do things like rob Buckingham Palace everyday. So as I was walking out of the mansion and to the museum, I put a little hop in my step and smiled, because I was ready. It was time for me to give it all I had because I was once a spy, now a thief.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Pleaseee review, if i should add more chapters because i have a lot more planned out to happen! and any suggestions? do you think i should change and write the next chapter in Kat's POV or go the whole story in Cammie's, please review and tell me your thoughts!:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever for me to update! Please read and review and tell me what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter's books.**

* * *

><p>As I walked out of the mansion I could feel it. I experienced what I had never experienced as a spy; the adrenaline. Yeah, I mean, catching a criminal or spying on agents is a bit scary, but nothing like this. My blood was pumping fast and I couldn't help but smile because I finally found what I had been missing before.<p>

Apparently we were stealing back a painting that "didn't belong to the palace, or wasn't rightly theirs."I don't even know, but Kat seemed very determined to get that point across. But to tell you the truth, I really didn't care. I don't even remember the name of the painting, I just know what to do and the fact that I'm pumped, even though I know I shouldn't be, I was I spy, I shouldn't be excited to steal.

We sat in the car in complete silence mentally preparing ourselves for what came next so we could seconds later step out of the car and do our job flawlessly and without hesitation.

"Are you ready?" I jumped when I heard Hale talking to me; dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? O-o- uhh- yeah," I gathered myself together, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me a concerned look almost saying 'You better be ready; you better not mess this up' which of course put more pressure on me.

But before I knew it, we were there. We stepped out of the car dispersing out of each car door in different directions without saying a word; we were ready. I walked calmly into the palace and couldn't help myself from opening my mouth in awe of the place, but i didn't have time to admire it I had to get going. It was the day of the anniversary of opening of the palace, so everyone was invited, and I mean everyone. They were letting anyone who showed up through the doors.

I guess since it was my first job with them(actually my first job ever, but they don't have to know that) they gave me an easy role. Actually, that was an understatement. All I had to do was distract the guards and people, and dang, me being a klutz and all, it wasn't tough I swear, just a little embarrassing. I walked into the palace wearing the tallest high heels I could find and walked by one of the most famous paintings, and… I fell.

No, I didn't stumble and regain my balance. No, I didn't fall and get back up quickly and brush myself off. I flat out fell on my face and rolled around on the ground crying in pain holding my ankle. And for once, i fell on purpose. Oh yeah, and it happened to be harder than falling on purpose. But I'm not sure if the crew didn't trust me to do well (though i'm not sure what they can trust me with if they can't trust me to simply fall on the ground) but there happened to be a wire where I was supposed to fall, coincidence or not, I'm not sure.

As the guards and all the people started to realize I was screaming everyone rushed over to me, I knew my crew was behind them sneaking down into the basement to get the painting. No, I couldn't see them and no, had no idea what each of them were doing, I just knew that somehow, they were going to get the painting. I don't know how to describe it but I felt connected to them, although my job could have been done by a 5 year old, i felt like I was a part of something again.

I didn't know how half this job was supposed to work, again I'm getting the feeling they don't exactly trust me to tell me all of it and i don't doubt them. If some random person came into Gallagher Academy wanting to be a part of a mission, I would assume they were an idiot. So I just accepted that I understood my part and where they were supposed to be, not sure what they were doing exactly. Okay, fine, i take that back..i didn't exactly accept that i wouldn't know what was going on, so maybe i took a few looks at the blueprints when everyone was asleep, but the fact that they didn't want me to see it, proves that I'm not supposed to know how this job works, so i pretended to have no idea what was going on. I pictured it in my head now, Kat should be entering through the 2-inch thick bulletproof glass window in the basement although I'm not sure how, i never understood as a spy how thiefs did the things they did. Hale should be lowering Gabrielle down the dumbwaiter while Simon was hacking the passwords and door combinations in the bathroom and Angus and Hamish were exploding who knows what, I never got that far in the blueprints when i was looking at them before i was scared they would catch me.

I kept the screaming up for long enough until everyone above me watching got bored and decided I would be okay, and the crowd started to turn around and get back to the party but I glanced at the clock; I had to distract them for 90 more seconds, I couldn't let my crew get caught especially because of my job, easy as it is.

I started screaming out, "I can't breath, oh my gosh, I can't breath, help!"

They gave me a look like I might be mentally retarded or going crazy but they leaned down again to attempt to help me, and I must say, I faked it pretty well. I help my breath causing my face to turn red.

"Call 911!" A guard screamed. After carrying on for the 90 seconds, I suddenly stopped screaming, stood up, and started walking away.

"uhhh, miss? You okay?" The guards and people asked wide eyed.

"Yeah! Actually I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for the concern, I don't know what came over me." I smiled and calmly walked out the doors, slightly aware of my whole crew's presence around me as we walked out of the Palace with a painting.

You don't even understand. It was incredible; I was supposed to hate it, it was against everything I was, everything I am. But it felt great, walking out into the sun, sliding on my sunglasses with a grin, and knowing how clueless the guards would be when they find an empty frame. We were simply 7 teenagers leaving a museum, including 1 who had some kind of panic attack(which happened to be me.) But what they would never know? That we were much, much more.

We arrived back at the mansion and sat down at the table. I grabbed some food as I watched Hale unroll the painting and look it over. They were discussing how beautiful it was, and how good the job went, and then some trouble Kat had unscrewing some bolt or something. But I wasn't paying attention, I was in my own little world. I STOLE SOMETHING. I actually assisted in stealing something, I distracted them, we stole a painting, the guards didn't suspect a thing, we stole a painting, I STOLE A PAINTING. I was so overwhelmed.

I wondered what it was like for them after their first job, but I wasn't about to ask, because I'm sure they're assuming this wasn't my first job. I started doubting myself and feeling guilty so I analyzed my entire situation. I had to keep their trust, I just had to. I couldn't go back to the academy it's just putting my family in too much danger. But I don't want to be a thief! But it was kinda fun.. NO Cammie, it wasn't! But I did pretty good for my first job… I was having this internal fight with myself, still overwhelmed about what happened, and probably starting to hyperventilate, but then something snapped me out of my thoughts.

I had zoned out of their conversation but something they said snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was 7 words. 7 words, that if ever used in the same sentence, would itself cause me a near heart attack.

It caused my heart to skip a beat.

It caused me to forget completely about feeling guilty and overwhelmed and all other thoughts I had just seconds ago.

They seemed so unimportant.

My head snapped around toward the crew then I froze in shock after I had processed the words.

They were already talking about the next job when Hale said the words that caused my heart to stop.

"We're going to rob the Gallagher Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Pretty pretty please review and tell me what you think of it or any suggestions you have:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is really a really quick update for me and i definately still want anyone who still hasn't read chapter 3 to review it too with any suggestions!**

**I usually wait a while before i publish another chapter but i wrote this one quick and I decided to go ahead and publish it so everyone can give me a lot of reviews and tell me what you think and any suggestions because i need them for next chapter! so PLEASE R/R FOR ME!:)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

><p>I had betrayed my own kind. But I decided that my school getting robbed because of me, was better than them dying from being put in danger by the circle because of me. So that's why I did what I did next. At least, that's what I told myself and tried to convince myself I was doing them good. I needed to hide, I knew that. And I needed the crew's trust, I knew that. So I only had one option. I would rob my my home, that's what was necessary.<p>

So that's why I decided that I would explain it to them. I would describe the complete layout of my home. I would give it away, just like that. I would tell them all those secret passages I spent years finding, all those special ops technics I spent years perfecting, and all those years of learning secret ops at school, I was about to use against my academy. I couldn't help but feel like I would be one of those people that the academy talks about years later as a bad example of how some Gallagher girls would turn out, they wouldn't all turn out good. I would be mentioned along with Zach's mom. I never thought I would be in the same category as her, yet here I was, betraying my mom, my school, my girls, just like her.

But I decided my priorities, I set them straight. I might set a bad reputation for myself and everyone may hate me, but at least the people will still be alive. So that was why I was next to speak the words, "I'm in."

Hale glanced at me, "Of course you are, what, do you think you pull one job and you're done?"

I laughed, "No. I mean I'm in. As in don't give me some bull crap job like last one, like tripping over a wire? Really? I'm either all in, or I'm out."

"Do you really think you're going to be one of the main parts in the operation? You really believe we can trust you already? And do you know how hard this job is going to be? Do you know what you're getting into because this is going to be one of our biggest jobs yet. Their security is high tech. They've got the whole building surrounded, full security system including 10 seco-"

"-nd rotating cameras, full lockdown when unknown detected within a 8 mile radius of the school, and floor panel sensitive and laser beams surrounding the most valuable stuff. Yeah, I know." I kept going on and on describing every last detail of the building as Hale's eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped.

"H-h-how do you know that?" Kat stuttered.

"I robbed it once." I lied thinking quick on my feet, "but you see, that's not really how it goes."

"What do you mean?" Hale questioned.

"It's all fake. All this information you think you know about the security system, you don't know the half of it. All those statistics and measures and numbers are wrong. They're used to throw people like us off," I hesitated for a minute because I said us, as if I was one of them; a thief, but then gathered myself again and finished, "when you researched it, you found what they want you to find, not what's really there because in all reality, it's a completely different game." I smiled at my success, "but yanno, I'm not so sure I can help you if I won't even be involved, and when I say involved I don't mean faking a fall, I can do that all by myself, I mean a real part of the job."

They all stared at me for a few minutes but then Kat finally answered me, "Okay, you'll get a real part in it, now tell us what you know."

I smiled as I began to give away the long kept secrets of my school, although I felt a pang of guilt, I knew that after this I would have the crew's trust and I could keep my family and friends safe because I could stay away from them, they would be in no danger.

6 hours later it was midnight and I was pointing towards the blueprint I had drawn out. Hale had one planned out, but I made a whole new one because he had it all wrong, no wonder we never got robbed at the academy, if our fake security system could fool this crew, I'm pretty sure it could fool anyone else, except for maybe the circle. I was drawing out the last secret passageway, the one I always traveled with my girls to get out of the school, and was explaining the last few descriptions of the camera rotating intervals and the laser layouts as 2 questions finally came to mind that I hadn't even been considering.

"Wait," I asked, "when are we doing this and…what are we even stealing?" I know it sounded stupid but there are a ton of valuable things there and I was just spending the last 6 hours just showing them what the school looked like and the security; I didn't even know what they had in mind.

"Well," Hale started, "we are stealing the sword of course."

"The sword? The sword? As in THE SWORD?" I screamed. I didn't mean to, I swear but I had no idea. How did they plan on doing this? It's THE MOST protected thing in all of the school. And, personal reasons for me, that sword is meaningful to me, I mean that's not something I could easily steal and not care about, it means a lot to us. It means a lot to me.

But the problem was, was I keep throwing the word 'us' around, except I'm using it for 2 different things. I referred to myself as one of the thieves and as one of the spies. So I started to feel all alone, which I guess was what motivated me to keep on going and try to fit in here with my crew since I can't go back to the academy.

"Yeah, and…well," Hale stuttered, "we kind of have to do it tomorrow."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "It's not possible. It can't be done." I stated matter-of-factly.

"We've never failed a job, we can do it. We've prepared for jobs in hours." Hale said.

"Maybe, but you've never robbed the Gallagher Academy. This is huge, with everyone on duty and the school running and everyone back in school, and security on high-" I started.

"It won't be." Hale smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, it so happens tomorrow is their winter dance, or is that a fake cover up too and really is no dance?"

My mouth turned into a huge grin, I can't believe I forgot it was tomorrow. The dances at Gallagher Academy were a big deal, I remember, no one allowed outside the ballroom, everyone off duty, nothing protected except the front doors but I had to remember, it's easy to get, I did many times before, but it's almost impossible to get back in. But I'm known to quite often do the impossible.

"Ok, we should be able to do it," I said, "but you're going to have to trust me."

The next day surprisingly I wasn't nervous. I was going back to my home, just not for the reason I wanted to. But I was comfortable there, no matter what I was doing whether it was going to eat, going to class, getting secret books from the levels below, or I guess I could be comfortable robbing it, at least as comfortable as robbing could get.

I laughed to myself and Hale glanced at me but didn't bother to ask me what I was laughing at because it wasn't worth an explanation.

We were on our way to the school, and I had it all planned. Unlike last time when I had no idea of the game plan, I was the one who wrote it. They each had a job and I explained where everything was, how to get there, where not to step, where not to look, how fast to run to avoid the cameras, when to jump, and just how high.

Not to brag or anything, but I knew it all, and they actually listened to me and my plan. I had Angus and Hamish blowing up the entrance to one of the passageways, because I remembered before I left it had been closed off mostly because of curious and sneaky people like me that knew all of them and used them.

I had Kat turning of all the security cameras and rewiring them with reruns of a screen of an empty room looking like it was all clear when really, it was full of thieves, I was so clever sometimes. I laughed out loud to myself again and I think Hale was starting to worry about my sanity but I didn't know what was wrong with me, I guess it was just the moment we arrived at the school, it made me so happy inside I didn't know why, because I wasn't there to see my friends or my family or even go to school, I was there to rob it. But I never realized how much I missed it and I couldn't stop smiling. I was having too much fun with this; planning how to break in. I spent most my life making security systems like this to protect things, now I was going to ruin all those years of work with a few minutes of ruining the foolproof system, but I couldn't think about it, or I would lose it and mess up.

I had Gabrielle on lookout because if anyone did leave the dance, she would distract them enough. I had Hale and Simon rewiring all the security lasers and sensors. Then I, I had the main job, I was the one getting the sword. And the thing was, was I could rob it, and I could rob it easily. The reason I could rob it was I knew everything about the sword a person could know, more than any of the girls at the academy, and all most as much as my mom.

Why? Because the academy always had a plan. They planned for the worst and they planned for the best, they planned for the circle attacking, thieves attempting robbery, even random people looking to find information about the school, but what they had never planned for or even considered, was a robbery of a Gallagher Girl. The people inside the school were the one group of people their secrets depended on, and I was going to let them down.

I knew the positions of every laser, every camera, every sensor. I knew what glass was bulletproof and what sections of the glass was weak. We, as in Gallagher girls, knew it all in order to protect it. I could do it all easily, avoid everything, and I got the sword with no problem. I know that sounds impossible with THE SWORD but secrecy is what the academy depends on and I took advantage of that. In no time, like, literally, seconds I was walking back through the hallway on my way to the secret passageway out when I don't know how to explain it but I felt like everything was going in slow motion, everything was so simple, almost too simple. Even though this was my home and it was supposed to be easy to navigate the halls, everything, the dance, and me being in the crew, and my ease in getting the sword all got to me and I hesitated, because the feeling was overpowering, this was way too simple. Something isn't right.

The next moment I heard a whisper behind me and my heart sunk as a voice that I could recognize anywhere said in a broken voice, "Gallagher girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? please RR your opinions and any suggestions:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this story is getting tougher, there were a few ways this could go but I think this really worked for bringing Zach in on it:)**

**Please R/R any comments or suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot:)**

* * *

><p>I spun around as quickly as I could, and being a spy, it was pretty quick. But not quick enough. It wasn't quick enough to see the half second of joy and happiness on his face before it turned into anger. He was pissed. And believe me, I have seen Zach extremely mad but that was nothing compared to this.<p>

"H-h-how could y-you?" he stuttered, then gained more confidence and anger when he screamed, "how could you do that to us? To the girls, to your mom, to ME?" he kept going trying to make me feel like crap and he did that and much more. It wasn't like I didn't know I was stupid and a betrayer, but hearing it come from someone else, more specifically Zach? It tore me apart and for the first time, I had a moment that I found myself unable to be a spy or a thief because I broke the #1 rule; hide your feelings. And I couldn't do it anymore and tears began running down my face.

I could tell Simon and Hale's voice was screaming through my com unit in the background but all I heard was Zach. All I could hear was each and every word like the stabbing of a knife through my heart. By the time he heard me sniffle, he had gotten pretty far into his rant and tears had already stained my face and fresh ones kept coming, when he finally looked up and saw my face causing him to stop mid-sentence.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and I saw the transformation in his face. Seconds ago it was filled with anger and hate towards me, and now, now it was full of forgiveness and joy. Joy that I was here, standing in front of him, not caring what I had done, and I guess that was what he was thinking when he walked towards me, more like took 2 giant steps and before I could process everything that was happening, he grabbed my waist, dragged me to him, and kissed me. He kissed me. It felt like minutes before I could respond, I wanted to push him away, forget what this felt like, and remember why I was here.

Actually, not wanted, needed. I NEEDED to push away, but WANTED to kiss him back. I NEEDED to let this moment go and not allow it to mean anything to me, because I knew what would happen if I did. I knew what I had to do; I had to go back with the crew, I wasn't here to stay. I couldn't stay here with Zach, he would want me to stay, to come back, actually more like expect me to stay. He'll think that's why I'm here; that I'm here to stay but I'm not. The academy with me in it is in no less danger than it was before I left, I need more time away.

But all of that must've left my mind, because before I knew it, I was kissing him back and I couldn't stop. That is until I had a spy moment: I felt a presence, correction: many presences around me. So I broke away and turned to see 6 beyond stunned faces staring back at me. Being me, the first thing I did was blush: like they actually saw that whole scene and I'm not one to bask in attention. Then my next move was my attempt at covering up.

"WHAT THE HE-" Hale started but then I interrupted him.

Being me and all, I lied my way out of it. "Look, I don't know what this looks like, but I know him, I uhh, I uhhh worked with him a long time ago for a few jobs and I didn't realize he was going to be here but he's wanted by a lot of agents so he's trying to stay down low and under cover so he won't be found so he transferred here to pretend to be a spy. He-"

"You know this is a school for girls, right?" Hale questioned Zach actually believing my story.

I turned to Zach silently begging him to go along with it and I found a face of complete confusion, but he did it for me, "Yeah, man, it is a girl's school but uhh they took me in as a teacher because of how much more advanced I was than the students." I silently reminded myself he was going to get it later for saying that, yet again, maybe I could let it go considering all I've done and all he'll find out.

And what surprised me was that the crew believed it. I didn't know how stupid they were, but then I realized, maybe it's not stupidity, maybe it's their trust in me, which made me feel even worse for lying. But then it happened; Zach finally glanced down and realized I was holding something in my hand and his eyes widened.

"C-cammie, w-w-what are y-you doin-g with t-t-that?" He asked timidly pointing to the sword.

"She's stealing it, of course." Hale said plainly, and then it finally all made sense; you could see it on Zach's face, the look of confusion, to understanding.

"You're all thieves, aren't you?" Zach whispered as Hale made a face I translated as 'duhh?' then Zach turned to me, "Cammie, please tell me what's going on." He said with his broken voice returning making me want to spill it all to him and just tell him everything, but I couldn't, it was best that he didn't know.

"I can't," I said frowning then spoke low enough only Zach could hear me, "I have to go, Zach, I can't stay. I know, I'm here but I'm not here to stay. And I know it looks like I'm stealing this, but you have to believe me on this; it's going to be oka-"

"Who are you and what did you do with Cammie? Do you even ear yourself? You're stealing something and all you have to say about it is 'it will be okay'? Don't you know that's against EVERYTHING you believe in, everything you ar-"

Then I cut him off trying to just finish what I had to say without breaking down again, "I have to do this, not for me but for everyone here. I have to be gone, and stay gone, and stay gone with NO ONE from here with me. I can't put everyone in danger because of me," I paused trying not to cry, then said with confidence and looked him in the eyes, "No one will die because of me. I won't allow it. And if it means choosing between staying with you and putting you in danger or leaving you again, I will leave you time and time again."

I turned away not allowing myself to see his face after I said that, and joined my crew at the end of the hall and started to walk out with sword in hand when he called after me, "I'll push this if you keep walking." And I could see him in my mind now without turning around, I knew he was standing right beside the emergency alarm lockdown button on the wall with his fingers inches from it, but we both knew it; he couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him. He couldn't turn me in even if he wanted to; he would always be with me until the end even if it meant doing to wrong thing.

So that's why as he kept threating to push the button, I never once turned around. I never once hesitated, but kept walking until I was out the door into the fresh air. I smiled as we finally reached the car because 1. someone finally robbed the Gallagher Academy, and that someone, was me. Though I knew everything about the security and it shouldn't be hard for a Gallagher to rob it, I still felt accomplished being the first. 2. I actually made the whole scene with Zach convincing and apologized on the way to the car for almost ruining the job when I wasn't done in time and for kissing Zach and wasting time but once I handed them the sword, I guess I was forgiven. And, I guess maybe my smile was PARTLY because I was replaying that kiss with Zach over and over in my head.

Then came the frown; I just left Zach, again, and it was sad to admit, I already missed him. But I was moving on, like always, stuffing my feelings deep inside me and hoping someone or something doesn't make it all burst out like Zach did. 'This is the way I have to live' I told myself 'this is the only option' if I want to keep my family safe.

I have to live in fear; in fear of encounters with people I know, like the one moments ago with Zach. I have to live in fear of getting caught and going to jail for years. I have to fear the circle finding me, or even worse, finding my family if they figure out where they are. I have to fear the crew figuring out what I really am and kicking me out, then where would I go? And mostly, I have to fear myself. I have to fear breakdowns, memories, and most of all; slipping up on my lies that just keep piling up.

And that fear was exactly what I ran smack dab in the face when we got back to the mansion. My pile of lies came crashing down when I was the last to walk in the door and every face turned in disbelief to me with jaws dropped when I frantically looked around searching for what caused their disbelief when I suddenly froze as my eyes found what was responsible.

I was still trying to process everything because it was all happening so quickly when it spoke,

"Gallagher girl, you should know you can't get rid of me that easy." He said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what do you think? <strong>

**I neeeed comments or suggestions for next chapter: it's explanation time for Cammie, so how should it go down?**

**and please leave ANY thoughts on here, I really appreciate your reviews!3**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for all the reviews:) I love your reviews and I consider all you suggestions, hope you enjoy!**

**Please R/R:)**

* * *

><p>"You let him follow us here?" Hale demanded.<p>

"How could you-" Kat started

"No I didn't! I swear, he's a spy, well more like an assassin so he could easily trail us h-" I started.

"HE'S A SPY/ASSASSIN? No, there's no way, because I'm pretty sure earlier you told us he was a thief and your best friend in the field, so since he's the complete opposite of a thief, what does that make you?" Hale glared at me and all their eyes burned with accusations and suspicion and disbelief.

I could practically see the trust they had of me drown out of their eyes.

Hale was done with me for a moment and turned to Zach, "So who are you really?"

Zach glared at me with anger, "I don't know, why don't you ask Cammie over there, it seems like she should be the one spilling answers."

"We're talking about you right now, you're the one who just intruded our mansion-"

"And Gallagher girl didn't? She intruded your mansion but instead of being straight up about it she lied about herself and made up a story of her life as a 'thief' she-" Zach began and I could tell this was the most pissed I had ever seen him, because not once had he ratted me out. But Hale interrupted him with a voice full of hate, "What did you just call her?"

"Gallagher girl, why?" Zach answered.

"Isn't the place we just robbed called Gallagher Academy?" Hale started to process everything, and everything or at least what he could understand of it was starting to make since, "You went to school there? YOU'RE A SP- HOW COU-"

I was done. I couldn't keep the lies in any longer and they had to know the whole story, "Sit down, please."

Everyone including Zach sat down wearily at the table, the table we planned this whole job, the table where the lies started, and where the lies had to come to a stop.

I told them everything. I told them about the circle, about the school. I told them about my letter I left. I told them how I played them, how I needed somewhere to stay to be hidden from the circle and my real life to not let my friends get hurt, so truthfully, I put them the crew in danger. I told them about me, the real me.

I don't know what I was expecting considering how everything they knew about me was a lie and I was exactly opposite of them, so I guess I deserved what came next.

"Get out." Hale said and everyone especially Kat seemed shocked like they'd never seen him like this, but apparently he would do anything for his crew, "Leave, don't come back. You don't belong here, you're not one of us, and you lied to us! I don't ever want to see you again, I don't care who you're endangering but you're sure done putting my crew in danger, go find somewhere else to hide, put someone else in danger, I don't care."

I stood up and ran out before they could see the girl they actually barely knew start crying. I wouldn't show them weakness, I was supposed to be strong, I was a spy, I think. Actually, I have no idea what I am anymore.

I knew Zach was behind me before he even spoke, "Gallagher girl-"

"Stop," I interrupted him, "I can't take it anymore. Please, stop, don't yell at me, I know I'm stupid, I-"

"No, I'm not going to yell at you. I just have one question, what was going through your head when you left without me?"

"Zach, I told you I was trying to not let everyone I love get hurt so-" I tried to explain.

"Don't you understand, it hurts me more to not have you than if I physically got hurt? Don't you understand how hard it was for me having NO IDEA where you went, just knowing you went without me and you could be dead for all I knew? If you let me go with you we could've gone somewhere, anywhere, and keep you safe. You wouldn't get hurt, I wouldn't get abandoned by you, and you wouldn't end up in this whole thief crap, Cammie, you're a freakin' spy! You're not a thief! You-"

"I don't know what I am anymore! To you I was supposed to be a strong talented spy as a part the government, to them I was supposed to be a strong talented thief as a part of the crew, and I can't figure out how to be good at either one!"

"Cammie, you're a spy and you know it, you just can't remember how to be a spy because you've been too busy trying to be the exact opposite! That's why I said you should've gone with me and never got involved in this! You've forgotten who you really are and you became something you aren't! If you wouldn't have been so stubborn and gone by yourself maybe you wouldn't have betrayed everyone and lied to everyone else!" He was yelling now as tears began running down my face for the third time today.

"I never betrayed my mom, my school, or even you!" I screamed.

"And how exactly do you explain that? Of course you did! You helped THIEVES, THIEVES into your school and you helped them steal the school's most memorable and important item, THE SWORD!-" Zach tried to continue but I stopped him. I smiled because I realized he wasn't mad at me for leaving him, he was just upset and missed me and was scared for me but he would forgive me. He was only mad about the betraying part, and that I could easily change his mind about.

"Now that's where you go wrong, I helped them in, but helping thieves get past security and into the building doesn't matter because they were simply people in the building, if they didn't steal anything then I don't see how it was a problem." I said and his eyes widened.

"Are you seriously trying to lie to me AGAIN and tell me you didn't steal something? Cammie I saw it in your hand as you walked out! It's inside, I saw you give it to Hale, you handed it right to him when you left the academy!-" Zach tried to finish.

I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down as I said with a huge smile, "Zach, that sword in there, " I pointed to the mansion, "that sword is worth a couple of bucks, if even that. I made it in one of my classes my freshman year learning forgery," a smile began to form on Zach's face, "I'm almost positive Gallagher won't be missing my, well-made by the way, handcrafted fake metal sword."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? PLEASE RR!**

**Give me some suggestions if you want me to continue the story and suggestions for the next chapter, thanks:)**


End file.
